Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driver stage for switching a load. A typical driver stage is disclosed in Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 196 00 792 A1. Such driver stages are widely used, for example in motor vehicles, for switching small and medium-sized loads, such as light-emitting diodes, small motors, relays etc.
In the known driver stage, a voltage divider containing two resistors is connected in parallel with the switching path of a switching transistor which is connected in series with the load and via which a current flows, by which a current flowing through the switching transistor is reduced in the event of a short circuit. When the driver stage is switched off, a residual current flows from a positive pole of an operating voltage, via a series circuit containing the voltage divider and the load, to a negative pole.